1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device for an engine adapted to be mounted on a vehicle, the exhaust device having an exhaust pipe connected at its upstream end to a cylinder head of the engine and an exhaust muffler connected to the downstream end of the exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Background Art
An exhaust device is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-123829.
Such an exhaust device tends to vibrate due to the exhaust pressure. In the case when a heat insulating cover is provided for directly covering an exhaust pipe is mounted on the exhaust pipe by using a band as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-123829, vibrations of the exhaust pipe are transmitted to the heat insulating cover. Thus, there is a possibility that noise due to the vibrations of the heat insulating cover may be increased.